naturalinstinctsrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucifer
Lucifer is exactly who you think he is - the devil. ''Note: The following is an altered version of the mythology in Supernatural - due to the clashing of worlds. '' Before Hell God created his archangels - Lucifer, Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel - and they were very close. God created the world, which was ruled for centuries (which is a 'day' in God's terms) by The Old Ones (non-humans, part of the "beasts of the earth"). In order to combat this, God made man on the "7th Day" and loved them and gave them rule over the earth. See the origins page for more on this. Lucifer argued with his brothers and God about mankind, not enjoying the fact that God seemed to love man more. God commanded his angels to bow before man and Lucifer refused, resulting in his exile from Heaven. Hell In an act of defiance, Lucifer decided to create his own demons by twisting a human's soul, calling the first demon Lilith. He also created several levels and dimensions of Hell - all different forms of torment. And of course, he released sin onto the world as well as The First Evil . In retaliation, archangel Michael locked Lucifer in a cage that can only be opened by the 66 Seals - which are essentially mystical tasks that need to be completed in order to release the Devil, some of which include spilling the blood of an innocent in Hell, killing Lilith, species going extinct, etc. These seals were broken and Lucifer was released. On Earth Lucifer aimed to cause chaos, death, and eventually the destruction of man. He also needed to take possession of his predestined vessel - Sam Winchester. It would be his means to re-merge with The First Evil and obtain maximum power. Dean and Sam Winchester come up with a plan to stop him and this eventually works - Sam throwing both himself and the devil (and consequently archangel Michael) back into the cage in Hell. The Great Revelation & Release An ancient prophecy predicted the balance of the earth's forces becoming skewed, causing the barriers between Hell and Earth to weaken. Since the seals were broken, a once in a lifetime mystical occurrence would have to happen in order to free Lucifer again. Luckily, this happened in the form of The Great Revelation, as predicted. This created the Hellmouth under NYC, which also created a rift - open just long enough for Lucifer, Sam and Michael to be released. Lucifer is now going to try another plan of action - merge with the First - in order to achieve his goals. For a while he made no noise, knowing that the angels would be on his tail - he'll make a move when the time is right, pushing things into motion, because this time - he'll get it right. Powers *Teleportation. He can teleport himself and others anywhere he chooses, except places protected by Enochian Sigils (see below). *Ability to acquire human vessels. *Over power pagan Gods and Gods from other (Hell) dimensions (such as Glory , for example) *Manipulate weather *Cause lesser angels to combust by the snap of his fingers *Freeze objects with is breath. *Bind entities to his will by using magic . Weaknesses *Enochian Sigils. Enochian is a language used by the angels. Enochian Sigils are symbols that protect from angelic interference. *Human Vessels. They cannot contain his power for long and eventually break down. *Holy Fire. This is a fire ignited by holy oil (a rare enchanted substance found in Jerusalem). It can bind any angel, including Lucifer, in place. If he were to step out of a circle of Holy Fire, his vessel would be destroyed. *Archangel Killing Blade . Only the blade of an archangel can kill Lucifer. *The Archangels. The archangels have the ability to harm Lucifer. Followers *The Four Horseman. Their current whereabouts are unknown. *Lucifer's Demons . *Hellhounds . Related Pages The First Evil Supernatural The Hellmouth The Great Revelation Lucifer's Demons Angels Category:Important Figures Category:Browse